


换位思考

by misamisa711



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Confession, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 在Eddy跑去新加坡后，Brett尝试用Eddy的角度考虑问题。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	换位思考

Pt.1 七月的布里斯班  
去新加坡是Eddy的主意。 

在听到这个消息的时候，Brett有一丝惊讶，毕竟Eddy是自己做出了这个决定。当然，这不是说Brett不会尊重Eddy的决定，他尊重他的搭档做出的任何决定。

“那么，你是会在那里呆个几周还是怎么的？”Brett在一次视频录制结束的时候随口问道。

“嗯……”Eddy咬着嘴唇，看上去有些心不在焉，“大概会有好一段时间吧。”

“Dude，你最近的状态看起来不怎么样啊。”Brett说，一边暗想着自己的状态似乎也好不到哪里去，他们拍的视频存量应该足够支撑几个月的时间，然而他们似乎谁也想不到有什么好点子了，评论区里已经出现了好几条“TwoSet由没有新梗了吗”、“又是旧的创意”之类的评论。

或许是时候给自己放个假了。Brett心想，趁着Eddy去新加坡的那段时间。油管的更新……可以缓一下，毕竟人人都需要一段“间隔期”不是吗？

“我没事。就是有点……压力。”Eddy叹了一口气，他的脸上久违地出现了疲惫的神色，Eddy很久都没有这样过了，这让Brett有一点担心。上一次Eddy这样的时候是频繁跑悉尼的那段时间，那段时间里，他和Eddy存在的空间里充满着不确定，一切都像是即将要发生，在暗中耸动，像是乐章中的弱音段，使得Brett满怀憧憬，又有些不安，Eddy的情绪像是悉尼的天气一样，是Brett所不熟悉的。这一次，Brett才发现，相处了那么久的好友的性格竟然读不透了。

原来Eddy也会积攒压力的。Brett第一次认识到。

后来Brett和Eddy都各自辞掉了不同城市里的乐团工作，Brett回到了布里斯班，Eddy的心情变得好了起来。Brett隐隐约约感觉到背后的原因是因为自己，然而他不太能够确定。毕竟，这看起来很怪，不是吗？这听起来归于……自吹自擂。Eddy不是一定要依附于自己存在的，Brett心想。去新加坡很好，让彼此放一个假也很好，新加坡和布里斯班有几个小时的时差？两个，还是三个？异地办公的问题不是一个难以协调的难题。

“既然这样，好好去新加坡散散心吧。”Brett说，他盯着Eddy的眼睛，Eddy迟疑地点点头，就在Brett觉得Eddy大概是要移开视线的那一刹那，Eddy的嘴唇咧成一个微笑的弧度，“那你得送我去机场。”他说，语气里有一丝刻意的僵硬。Brett再度看向Eddy的双眼时，对方已经低下头去滑手机了。

三天之后，Brett开车将Eddy送去机场。在送机口，Eddy主动过来抱了抱Brett。

“到那边记得给我打电话。”Brett说，感到胸口有一丝空落落的。Eddy有秘密了，而他不知道。Brett觉得自己就像是突然之间失去了那种“我和Eddy心有灵犀”的那种感觉，他不知道该说是心烦还是懊恼好。

“Brett……”Eddy沉思着，似乎在斟酌着自己接下来要说出口的句子，真相在Eddy的嘴边摇摇欲坠，空气中的肯定与不确定反复叠加，形成不稳定的状态。Brett有所察觉，Eddy短暂的一点流露，但是很快，就好像有一双无形的手将Eddy的注意力拉到了脚下的地板似的，“你要什么手信？”Eddy问。

“新加坡特产？不用了谢谢啦。”虽然有些疑惑Eddy刚才明显想对自己说的是什么，Brett还是止住了继续追问的好奇心。

“到那边我再联络你。”Eddy挥挥手，拖着行李箱走到出发口，他没有带多少行李，只有一个登机箱大小的拉杆箱，以及他背上的琴盒——当然了，Eddy去到哪里都不会忘记练琴的。

“玩得开心。”Brett说。

“Bye，Brett。”Eddy转身，头也不回地消失在安检门后。

Pt.2 三天后  
Brett没有预料的是，Eddy过了三天后才打电话过来。

起初的两天里，Brett发了不少短信过去，询问Eddy到了吗？无一例外地，Eddy都没有回复。

Brett感到一丝隐隐的不对劲，Eddy从来不会和他断绝联系那么久。然而Brett有其他事情需要操心，练琴，还有油管频道上的一些事情，后期（他们需要找一个新的后期了），还有一些杂七杂八的，Brett很快就将Eddy的音讯全无抛在了脑后。

Eddy打电话的时候是澳洲的晚上十二点钟，Brett在电脑上处理几封邮件的时候，手机屏幕上显示出了Eddy的来电提醒。

“Hey，抱歉那么迟才给你打电话。”话筒对面的Eddy的声音感觉像是被隔在了好几重墙壁之后，显得闷闷的。

“你找到酒店了吧？不是在哪个公园的长凳上给我打电话的吧？”

“我在酒店里，这里的冷气好冷。”Brett听见了几声织物的沙沙声，Eddy似乎是躺在床上跟Brett讲话似的。

“你在床上吗？”Brett问。

“Bro，你突然这么问好像一场phone sex的开场白。”Eddy在电话的那头笑了。

Brett突然脸上一阵发烫，他为什么要这么在意，他自己也搞不懂。

“那你干嘛那么久才打电话给我，这里十二点了。”Brett看了一眼屏幕右下角的时间显示。

“这里十点。”在背景音里，Eddy翻了一个身，“我在练琴。”又是几声织物的声响，话筒里传来Eddy小提琴的声音，柴小协里的小提琴独奏部分的头几个音符被Eddy拉得七零八落的，Brett摇摇头，说：“我准备去睡了。”

Eddy立马在新加坡的那头拉起了摇篮曲。

“Brett，Brett Yang，在你睡觉前，我想跟你多说几句话。”Eddy的语调轻飘飘的，像是在哼歌。

“我不知道说些什么诶。”Brett关掉了邮件的页面，删掉了一些垃圾邮件和没用的邀请函件，然后合上了笔记本电脑。

“随便聊点什么？”

“你为什么去新加坡？”Brett立即就为自己的随口一问感到后悔。

“因为我想旅游？”Eddy的语气里有那么一点点不确定。

“新加坡？Dude，你是迷恋上了无边泳池还是什么的，那里可没什么好玩的地方啊！”Brett几乎要抓狂了，几天没有见到Eddy，他几乎无法把持住想要将对方从听筒的另一边揪出来质问一番的冲动。Eddy明显在防备着自己，如果Brett不是个瞎子，他就应该看出来，Eddy跑到新加坡去，是为了不见到自己。

但是为什么要这么费尽周折？如果Eddy有什么问题的话，随时都可以来找自己谈谈的不是吗？之前他们说过，他们从未吵过架，即使有什么问题，都是尝试着两个人去解决。但是现在Eddy这个样子是什么意思？

Brett感觉自己就像被困在一个迷宫里，他走啊走，却发现自己不断地在重复来过的地方转圈，一遍又一遍地鬼打墙，他的脑子里充满了疑问：Eddy什么时候开始变成这样的？Eddy到底怎么了？Eddy为什么不跟他谈谈？疑问多了之后，Brett的内心升腾起一丝愤怒，他难以置信，自己到底怎么了？

“Brett，对不起。我不应该一声不吭就丢下你跑走的。”Eddy的语气里充满愧疚和委屈，Brett已经能看到Eddy在电话的那头又在释放他的“超级狗狗眼”技能了，这一招在他们还是孩子的时候就对Brett屡试不爽，Brett每一次都会心软，原谅Eddy。

“那你好歹跟我讲下，困扰着你的到底是什么问题？”

Eddy在电话那边沉默了半晌，Brett听着那边一声一声的呼吸声，Brett的脑海中已经可以浮现出，Eddy躺在床上，眼定定望着天花板的样子。

“如果你不想谈的话，明天早上可以吗？我现在真的需要去睡觉了。”Brett说，他突然有点疲倦，当他试图搞清楚事情原委的时候，尤其事关他和Eddy的关系这个问题时，他的头脑中就不停地响起“停止思考！”的指令，Brett不知道这声音是来自于他的理智，还是他的潜意识。

“那么晚安了。”Eddy说，他的语气听不出任何的情绪，一丝不安在Brett的心头盘旋着。

“晚安。”Brett挂掉了电话。

Pt.3 早上九点  
Brett醒来的时候是早上九点整。他一贯的起床时间。

起来的时候他首先会给自己泡一杯咖啡，然后去冰箱里整点东西来当早餐。在此之前，他都不会碰自己的手机。然而鬼使神差地，他解锁手机锁屏。然后看到了Eddy发过来的好几条短信。

其中有几条是语音留言。Brett决定一边刷牙一边听。

第一条是这边时间凌晨三点的时候发的，对话气泡里只有一句“我睡不着”。

第二条在凌晨四点，“我的问题很复杂。”

第三条是一条十五秒的语音留言，Brett打开了，Eddy的声音在扬声器中响起，他的声音像是喝醉了，或者睡意朦胧之际说胡话那种含糊不清，“Brett，Brett，我好讨厌这样的自己。我应该跟你说实话……如果我跟你说了实话，你会也变得讨厌我吗？”

你到底在说什么啊。Brett心想，一面点开了Eddy的下一封语音留言。

“抱歉，这不是你我之间的问题，不是你的问题。”Brett惊讶地发现Eddy的声线里带了点哭腔，Eddy的鼻音很重。这是Brett很熟悉的，Eddy在强忍哭泣时的声音，“完全是我自己的问题，但是天……我到底要如何跟你说起才好呢？”录音里，Eddy深吸了一口气，Brett已经完全能够想象得出Eddy在新加坡的深夜里一个人哭得满脸鼻涕和眼泪的样子了。

Eddy的信息和语音留言到这里就结束了。Brett坐在厨房的椅子上，直到他手中的牙刷掉落在餐桌上，他才发现他的嘴里已经没有牙膏泡沫了。

等到下一秒，当Brett回过神来，他已经放下牙刷，在笔记本电脑前给自己定了飞往新加坡的机票。Brett甚至还从他的笔记本电脑中翻出了Eddy留下的浏览痕迹（感谢Eddy老是喜欢借用他的电脑！）。Brett定的机票是下午，所以他真的要马上出发了。他需要亲眼见到Eddy，立刻马上，当面和他对质，Eddy到底怎么了？

Eddy怎么了？

Brett心想。他试着将自己的回忆放回到一周之前，当Eddy首次出现不正常迹象的那天早上。在那之前他们到底做了什么呢？

回忆不是Brett擅长做的事情，不知是因为近来的睡眠不足还是因为压力，Brett突然之间连他昨晚吃了什么，去了哪里，见了什么人都记不清。一小股刺痛的感觉开始在Brett的后脑勺浮现，随着Brett越发努力的回想，越像是“梆梆梆梆梆梆梆梆”的鼓声在他耳朵边轰鸣。

“闭嘴，柴可夫斯基，去你的《1812序曲》！”Brett捂住脑袋，鼓点没有消失，旋律跟着响起来了——

然后，Brett想起了一些零零星星的片段。

Pt.4 一周前  
在布里斯班的深夜酒吧里，Eddy觉得自己的人生就要完了。

要完蛋的这个念头自从在布里斯班的时候就有苗头了。那时的他还不是很了解他对Brett那种莫名其妙的感觉是什么——Eddy只知道，当他一周都没有见到Brett的时候，他的心里空空的，像是要死掉一样的难受。Eddy没法想象，只能通过手机和视频才能见到Brett是怎么样的滋味。当他们还在大学，他们可以天天见到对方，到了大学毕业后，Eddy留在了布里斯班，Brett去了悉尼。布里斯班距离悉尼有900多公里，Eddy几乎每周五晚上八点从布里斯班出发，坐上1小时35分的飞机，然后去到Brett住的地方。

也正是在每周末和Brett重逢的时候，他才有了点活过来的感觉。

“那时候的人你们看起来就像是异地恋的情侣，一有时间在一起就腻歪个没完。”说回Eddy几年前频繁在悉尼和布里斯班往返的那段往事，他们的共同友人纷纷露出了有些嫌弃的表情。

“这当然，Brett is mine，我得小心看好他不要被抢走了。”Eddy说，内心带着点莫名的耸动，他看了看Brett。Eddy盯着对方，他的喉结，他的眼睛边框，他手边的金汤力酒。

话题的焦点人物露出天杀的笑容。Brett的脸上洋溢着不加掩饰的自豪，当Brett朝他眨眼的时候，Eddy的脑后仿佛有人给他弹了整整一首《爱之梦》。

该死的。Eddy从未觉得他的朋友如此吸引人过。Brett当然是引人注目的，他只要站在舞台上，全体观众都会为他屏住呼吸。只是，Eddy已经和Brett相处很久了……他知道他是怎么样的人，他喜欢什么——Brett喜欢热闹，Brett喜欢一个人呆着，Brett喜欢Party，Brett只听古典音乐，Brett有时候有些毒舌，但是Eddy知道Brett其实是内心很纤细的人。

Brett正和一个熟人的朋友聊天，他们聊得很开心，Brett看上去“马力全开”，讲着俏皮话。那女孩对着Brett的笑话发出清脆的笑声。她是刚刚才到酒吧的，她的名字是叫Joanna还是Jessica？

“Dude，你一直在看着我，怎么了吗？”Brett喝了一口酒，转头问Eddy。Eddy注意到，他手上的酒杯快空了。待会Brett就要喝醉了。Eddy心想。他的酒量不好的。

“没怎么，我要回去练琴了。”Eddy说，他想回家，这里太吵了，他感觉自己不属于这里。Eddy起身，准备想走。

Eddy的话音刚落，他就听见身后的椅子在地上滑动的声音。Eddy没有管身后的脚步声，在继续向前走的时候他被拉出了。

是Brett。

“我送你出去。“

“不用了。”

“别这样，Eddy。你打车吗？我帮你叫车。”Brett抢先一步帮Eddy推开酒吧的门，在Brett与Eddy擦身而过的时候，Eddy闻到了他身上的杜松子酒味。

Eddy呆住了。这一秒对他来说是难熬的，他的心脏在扑通扑通地跳，Eddy多么想要走上前，从背后抱住Brett，这之后他可以找到无数的借口：我喝醉了，外面好冷，我只是和你开玩笑呢，这是朋友间的抱抱。问题在于，一个人会对自己的朋友产生这样的感情吗？

一个人会想念他的朋友，当Brett在悉尼，而他在布里斯班。一个人会想要拥抱他的朋友，当众筹成功的那天，Brett甚至对他说了“I love you”，而他也对Brett这么说了，但那只是出于友情，不是吗？

一个人会想要亲吻他的朋友吗？即使他们是很好的朋友？Eddy曾经这么想过，在高中的时候，这吓了他一大跳，这之后他就没有再想过了，他将这个一闪而过的念头放在脑后，但是他还是跟着Brett的脚步去了音乐学院——除了他对音乐的喜爱，是否也有其他的考虑呢？冷静下来思考的话，Eddy发现这些问题的答案是令人不安的。一个人会喜欢他的朋友喜欢到以至于想要吻上他的嘴唇，与之深吻，想要更多地感受对方的身体，触碰他的每一寸肌肤吗？

正当Eddy胡思乱想的时候，Brett转过身来，他的脸上还挂着点迟疑，“Eddy，你怎么了？”

Eddy看着他朋友的脸。Brett的脸红红的，这让Brett的脸看起来更可爱了。在七月的布里斯班的夜晚的微风下，借着路灯橘黄色的光芒，Eddy竟然有了一点不该有的想法。

绝对不是对自己的好朋友应该有的想法。

Eddy的意志力在一点点瓦解，他用尽自己最后的一点意志力，将内心中大喊大叫的那个声音屏蔽在心底。

“我很好。”

Brett歪头，他思考的样子真好看。Eddy心想，一切都是那么规整和完美。

Brett似乎得出了结论，他的眉头舒展开来，他的眼里充满了笑意，嘴角露出一个浅浅的笑容。

Eddy的心跳变得更快了，Brett充满酒气的脸靠近了他的肩膀，“我绝对没有为那些Fuck boys离开你。”

“那你为什么在看其他的女人，嗯？”Eddy自然而然地接了下去。他在第一次说这些话的时候，半是玩笑，半是真心，现在他竟也搞不懂，他当初为什么要这么说了。或许他只是借着拍视频来表达一些他不敢在认真的状态下跟Brett坦白的事情——当然，Eddy随时能够说，“嘿，老兄，我只是在开玩笑。”或许他只是胆怯，不愿承担说出口的后果。又或者，Eddy担心自己一旦说出口，他就没法停下自己的嘴，将所有的事情都跟Brett坦白——他从来很不会保守秘密，尤其是在Brett面前，他简直就像是一本敞开的书，对他毫无保留。

“你嫉妒了？”Brett审视着他，他的瞳孔在镜片底下，在路灯和酒吧招牌昏暗灯光的衬托下，慢慢地放大了。Eddy发现自己盯着Brett的双唇，这个距离比上次他们拍“古典约”视频的时候还要近，从Brett嘴中呼出来的热气扑打在Eddy的脸上，只要Eddy想，他随时可以将身体的重心稍微偏离一点，在已不堪重负的平衡点上稍稍推动那么一下下，将嘴贴上去，亲吻Brett的嘴唇。

“你今晚别想得到什么了。”Eddy装作有点恼怒的样子，但是他喉咙的发紧背叛了他，他的声音颤抖了起来，他的全身也跟着在颤抖。平衡是如此容易被打破，Eddy就像站在E弦上，拿着弦线的另一端是Brett。

然后，平衡被打破了。

Eddy在Brett的脸凑过来的那瞬间闭上了眼睛。Brett的嘴是热的，他自己的嘴是湿的，Brett没有费很大力就将他的舌头滑了进来，Eddy立即将手伸到了Brett的脑后，Brett顺势靠在了Eddy的身上，他们的上半身紧紧贴在一起。

Eddy几乎是立刻就有了反应。他的心跳从Andate变成Moderato。随着Brett的衣领在他的脖子上磨蹭，Eddy的膝盖背叛了他，他的双腿不住发颤，他变成了将身体靠在Brett的胸前的姿势，整个人得靠着Brett肩胛骨的支撑，否则他将滑到地上去。

Eddy在推开Brett和拽住Brett不放之间犹豫不决，Brett喝醉了，他也是。等神志恢复过来后，他们一定会很尴尬的。或许Eddy没有Brett那么醉，或许Brett也没有他表现出来的那么不清醒，或许，只是或许呢。

Brett放开了Eddy的嘴，转而抱住了他，Brett惊人的蛮力让Eddy被钉在墙上无法挣脱，这解决了他最后的难题——是逃跑还是留下。

“Brett！”Eddy轻轻晃动Brett的肩膀。Brett是无尾熊吗？他看起来像是将Eddy当成了一颗桉树。

Eddy低下头去看，Brett的头发蹭得他的鼻子痒痒的，Brett的眼睛闭上了，他发出稳定的呼吸声。Eddy小心将手抽出来，“我想他是醉昏过去了。”Eddy向前来查看他们为什么去了那么久的一个朋友解释道。

第二天，当他们在Eddy家录油管视频的时候，谁也没有提起这件酒吧门前的插曲。


End file.
